


Weak bladder, long class

by JetFictions



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: Classroom Sex, Humiliation, M/M, Omorashi, Seme!Kaname, Uke!Aidou, Wetting, Yaoi, classroom wetting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 00:40:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6882412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetFictions/pseuds/JetFictions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aidou drank to much and he has a very weak bladder, Kaname notices this and what will happen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weak bladder, long class

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first omorashi fan fic so be kind

It was in the evening as The nightclass were about to move to their classroom. Aidou was walking behind rest of his class as he drank some more blood water, he was unbelieveable thirsty. However he knew it was long classes so he tried to not drink to much of it.

Kaname was walking first as always noticing Aidou was longer behind than usually but he shrugged it off, he believed Aidou was still a bit tired since he usually were.

They finally entered the classroom and their lesson started. Aidou sighed and started take some notes, but felt a twinge in his lower abdomen, he just shrugged it off for now, he couldn't go out of the class at the start of it, no that would just make him embarassed.

Kaname looked towards Aidou smiling slightly, yes he did have a crush on the younger vampire"Aidou-kun you seem uncomfy" Kaname whispered to him seeming to notice his struggle.

Aidou blushed"I am fine Kaname-senpai don't worry about it." he whispered back, it was no way in hell he was going to admit his need to his senpai. Kaname chuckled at him"If you say so Aidou-kun" he smirked before turning back to his own work.

\-----25 minutes later into the class-------

Aidou started shift around in his seat, his bladder had grown rapidly full, he could feel the urine inside his bladder squish around. He crossed his legs and hoped to not get noticed by Kaname or rest of his class. Oh god he needed to pee so badly. He was tempted to grab himself, but that would make him look like a small child.

Kaname looked at Aidou and noticed his issue as he leaned over to him"Do you need the restroom Aidou-kun?" he whispered into his ear. Aidou didn't want to admit so he shook his head"I am just impatient." He replied as he looked at the time it was 35 minutes left of the class, he thought he could do it.

Kaname nodded though he knew Aidou was lying to him, but he deicided to let him keep trying to hold it, until he said it directly to him. 

Aidou crossed his legs feeling the urine press against his floodgates, he felt a jet of urine dampening his underwear as he grabbed his dick through his clothes while crossing his legs tightly, tears started showing up in his eyes. He couldn't move without wetting himself, everyone except Kaname had went out to a lunch break. 

Aidou whined as another 2 seconds jet of urine came out and made a wet spot on his pants, he knew he couldn't take it much more.

Kaname stared at the younger vampire"Stop torturing yourself already Aidou-kun, let it come if I move on you, you will pee and you know it really well."

Aidou teared up feeling his floodgates opening and he felt his pee starting to come out. He moved away his hand and uncrossed his legs as he peed for full power while crying of shame. All the pee came out leaving a huge puddle on his chair and the floor. "I-I'm sorry Kaname-senpai..." aidou sobbed.

Kaname had got a boner out of this as he went to aidou kissing him, it was still lunch break for an hour more, so kaname saw this as an oppurtinity ro fuck the younger vampire. Kaname started kiss Aidous neck and lick it while he rubbed Aidous pee soaked dick. 

Aidou moaned loudly feeling himself grow hard. He moaned more as he looked at his senpai blushing deeply.

Kaname stripped him and made him lay down on the desk and started making him ready for his dick, by fingering his butt before finally entering him as he thrusted into him gently.

Aidou moaned loudly making ice on the door so no one came in. He buckled his hips and rocked them with Kanames movement. Kaname kept thrusting a bit faster and harder, this caused aidou moan out Kanames name. Kaname already was close to his climax but started pump aidou so he could be pleased. 

Aidou moaned loudly at both the movements as he came close very quick"I am gonna!" Aidou yelped before he cummed leaving white mess on kanames hand. Kaname kept smthrustibg a bit more before cumming into aidous ass. He now pulled out resting.a few minutes before dressing up both himself and aidou. 

Aidou was exchausted but cleaned up the mess looking down at his soaked pants"I-I can't stay like this" he.whimpered.

Kaname picked him up and made Aidou remove the ice as he ran to the dorms where they took a shower ad the laundry as they finally went to bed

**Author's Note:**

> I might make more if this one is good enough


End file.
